


【锤基 盾冬】你是我的非分之想

by Elliot_1145



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1145/pseuds/Elliot_1145
Summary: 学生锤×酒吧老板基叔侄年下学生盾×美术老师冬师生年下
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	【锤基 盾冬】你是我的非分之想

Chapter 21  
伴随着冷气，期末就这样不知不觉来了。

Thor 平时还算努力，再加上考试之前诚心实意抱了几天佛脚，顺利应付完了几门考试。Steve 也在随堂考的下课铃中结束了Bucky 的公共选修课。

考完试的那天晚上，Steve 去了Bucky 家，两人在床上滚作一团，Steve 一边厮磨Bucky 的锁骨一边低笑着说，

“感谢Barnes 教授这一学期的教导。”说着一个挺身，进入了早就扩张好的地方。

“嗯……啊——”Bucky 最受不了Steve 这样一本正经的叫他，后穴猛的一阵收缩夹得Steve 头皮发麻。

做到后面，Bucky 被Steve 压制着不让他射出来，Bucky 带着哭腔威胁他，

“你期末考试……还想不想，嗯……过了……”

“Barnes 教授什么时候这么公私不分？”Steve 佯装惊讶，然后认真地说，

“应该接受批评。”说罢便捞着Bucky 的腰快速顶弄起来，把Bucky 顶的一句完整的话都说不出来。

两个人折腾了大半夜，Steve 终于消停了，他抱着已经有些迷糊的Bucky 去清理，看着Bucky 闭着眼睛歪在浴缸里，呼吸逐渐平缓。Steve 忍不住又亲了亲他，

“I love you , till the end of the line .”

Thor 在考完试以后还没来得及怎么收拾就被Odin 叫回去了，他只来得及在电话里给Loki 说一声。

Thor 一进家门就感觉到了一丝诡异的气氛，然后他在沙发上看到了好整以暇的Loki 。

“Loki ？你怎么在这？”

“我叫他来的。”Odin 在Loki 开口之前说话了。

不对，这个情况太不对了。Thor 甚至生出了扭头就跑的念头，但他又不可能把Loki 扔在这里不管。他直觉Odin 知道了什么，但他宁愿Odin 怒气冲冲拿着手杖说要打断他的腿，而不是在这样沉重的气氛中一言不发。

Thor 心一横，打算坦白从宽，

“是我追的Loki ，我是真的很喜欢他，就算他是我小叔我也要跟他在一起。”Thor 梗着脖子，直视着Odin 的眼睛说，然后他看到Loki 在沙发上有些绝望地扶住额头。

“我知道。”Odin 只是淡淡地说。

这下Thor 真的不知道该怎么反应了，他求助的看向Loki 。

“事情是这样的，”Loki 打破了平静，他说，

“我和你父亲，不是亲兄弟。”


End file.
